Shuichi's birhtday
by Nanodaperson
Summary: Finally the day has come for Shuichi's birthday, but what kind of crazy things might happen all because Yuki forgot all about it? Read and review! Yes, imma back!
1. Chapter 1

La li ho! Its been a while...a long long...while...yeah...

O.o

Well, imma back-EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!! Whoot! Well, Since Shuichi's birthday is coming up, i wanted to write a fanfic about his birthday and- Whoops! I gave it away! NO! Oh well, I shall rejoice and drink some choclate milk! I know i haven't been writing in ever, but lets see what happens. PLEASE DON'T ME IF ITS BAD!!! I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN BY THE ELFS!!...Lets move on...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shuichi's Birthday**

_**Chapter 1**_

As the day begun with a warm sunny start, Shuichi Shindou, the lead vocalist of Bad Luck, was quietly sleeping in bed. As he was sleeping peacefully, his alarm clock suddenly rang, which woke him up in an instant. He sat up and jumped out of bed.

"Todays the day! Todays the day!" he shouted. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Ha! I am not old...AND NEVER WILL BE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he laughed with joy. Yuki, Shuichi's lover, was just down the hall when he heard Shuichi laughing.

'What the hell is he so happy about?' wondered the novelist. Shuichi skipped out of the bathroom and tackled Yuki once he saw him. They both fell down to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" questioned Yuki. Shuichi got off of him.

"Oh, sorry Yuki. I'm just so excited!"

"Excited for what?"

"Wha? You should know! Todays my birthday!" Yuki gasped. 'Ohhhhhhhhhhh, shit!' he thought.

"Yuki...you didn't forget...did you?" asked Shuichi upset.

"Uh...no.no...I just...uh..." Shuichi waited paciently.

"...LOOK! A FLYING MOOSE!!" shouted Yuki.

"WHAT!! WHERE!?" Shuichi looked behind himself when Yuki hit him over the head with a cookie sheet. Shuichi was knocked out on the floor.

"Where did this come from?" he asked himself. He tossed the cookie sheet and walked towards the living room.

"Damn, since when did he have a frickin' birthday?" asked the novelist to himself. He paced back and forth.

"What to get, what to get...what the Hell does that brat likes? Or wants? Or...I need coffee." Yuki headed to the kitchen and noticed there were no coffee beans left.

"Damn." Suddenly, the was a duck nosie outside on his balcony. He looked and saw a man on a moose holding a can of something unknown.

"Ello!" said the man.

"What...the ...hell?" responded the novelist.

"I got what you want..."

"Coffee?"

"No, a present for the pink haired one."

"How do you know us?"

"Oh, i stalk you daliy, five in the morning to ten at night and on weekends i-"

"What the hell?! When did you start stalking us?"

"A week ago when you to were fighting on the sidewalk...remember..."

_**Falsh back**_

"But Yuki!!!"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"But i need it!!"

"Why would you need a yo-yo?"

"...transprotation."

"No."

"PLEASE!!!!!!" Shuichi begged. Yuki glared at him.

"...No." Shuichi fell to the down in depression. He cried outloud and a crowd began to form.

"Shuichi...stop crying...stop...FINE! I'll get you that stupid yo-yo."

"...really?"

"As long as you stop-"

"Yipee!" shouted Shuichi. While cheering on, a bird hit the window where Shuichi and Yuki were standing. They stared at the bird twitching.

_**End Flash back**_

"Oh...right...that was annoying..."

"Yes, but it funny!" said the man on the moose.

"Well, do you have coffee?"

"...no."

"Then leave."

"But i want to help-"

"OUT!" shouted the novelist.

"Fine, but might i say...do you have a pickle in the freezer still?"

"Pickle? Wha-" The man walked inside and went into the kitchen to the freezer. He opened it and there was a frozen pickle. The man took it and walked back to his moose.

"WHY WAS A PICKLE IN MY FREEZER!!??"

"Oh, the one day when you went somewhere and the pink haired boy let me inside and we did many things! Oh, and just to tell you, the tooth paste is all gone, but it was tasty!"

"What kind of crazy man are you!?"

"I dunno, but here is my card. If you need help, call me here." Yuki looked at the card.

"1-800-my lemon?"

"Yes."

"...okay..."

"Well, i might be back." the man fly away on his flying moose,off into the distant sky. Yuki stared with his mouth down staring at the window of the balcony. Suddenly Shuichi walked in after being knocked out and looked at Yuki.

"Yuki...what happened?" asked the young vocalist.

"I saw...a flying moose." Shuichi looked at him with a weird expersion.

"Okay...well, imma going to work..." Shuichi ran out as quickly as possible.

'Oh man...Yuki has lost it!' he thought. He stopped running for a moment and thought for a moment. 'Wait, but wht did happen? Let's see, Yuki told me there was a flying moose...black out...i saw a bright light...i wake up...Yuki tells me the same thing...I'm thinking to much! Oh well, Todays my birthday! Whoot!" Shuichi ran off to work happily.

Meanwhile with Yuki

Yuki still looked outside the window. He then snapped out of it.

"I REALLY need coffee..." he started for the kitchen when the apartment started rumbling. Suddenly the Kool Aid Man jumps through the wall.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted.

"Not another one!" yelled Yuki. He grabbed a chair and started to whack the Kool Aid Man.

"Go...AWAY..."

"Ow! Oh! Ow! Oh No!" shouted Kool Aid Man. Suddenly he pulls out Starbucks coffee behind his back and gave it to Yuki. yuki grabbed it and started drinking it.

"Oh yeah!" said the Kool Aid Man. He jumped off the balcony adn moved along. Once Yuki was done his coffee. He threw it across his head and started to think of a present for Shuichi.

'I can't belive i forgot his birthday...'thought Yuki.

_**TBC**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yay! That was Fun! I love that flash back...::plays with yo-yo:: Also the rest. It seems like a good long start. I hope i did okay...::hides behind brick wall::...well, if you enjoyed it, Imma really happy then! I'll try my best to make this story more fun and random and-

Kool Aid Man::crashes through wall:: Oh Yeah!

KOOL AID!!! Yay! Well, until then read on, review, and make a cake for Shuichi's birthday. I know i will...**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUICHI!!!!_**

Kool aid man: Oh yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

LaLiHo! Yay! I finally got the first chapter on Fanfiction! It took a whole week and now imma reallyreally happy! Yay! Well i should continue before the ninga's attack...Oh god...

O.o

All day i was screaming 'PEEPS'...i mean, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUICHI!!' Because i am writing this on april 16th at 2:56 eastern time...anywho, ON WITH THE SHOW!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shuichi's Birthday**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

It was around noon and Shuichi was still talking about what happened this morning to Hiro. They were there walking down the hallways, but the strange thing is no one showed up at all. They didn't see Fujisaki, K-san, Sakano, Touma, nobody. Not even the janitor...DUN DUN DUN!!

"Hiro, are you sure we're suppose to be here today? I mean nobody is here at all!"

"Well, the why was the front door open?" asked Hiro.

"...mongoose?"

"Hmmmm...maybe, i dunno. You do have a point...Oh well, lets just practice, okay?"

"Okay..." They walked into the studio. Hiro turned on the lights then suddenly K-san popped out of no where shooting them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!! They bothed screamed. Then a lot of people jumped up screaming 'surprise'.

"Whats this for?" asked Shuichi.

"Your birthday, stupid!" said K as he held up a cake. Shuichi looked at the banner.

"Uh, why does it say 'Its a girl' on the banner?"

"Oh, don't ask!" asked Sakano. K-san put the cake on the table.

"Now blow out the candle!" he shouted. Shuichi walked over to the table. When he was about to blow it out, the table went flying on to him and his cake hit his face. Out for under the table was Ryuichi.

"Happy Birthday Shu-Shuichi? Shuichi!?"

"Ryuichi, he's under the table." said Touma.

"Oh!" he said and lifted up the table.

"SHUICHI!!"

"Oh, hey Sakuma-san!"

"Happy Birthday! Sorry i threw the table on you..."

"Its okay. Its not as bad as living in the fridge..."

"Oh yeah! We were playing hie and seek when you did that didn't you?"

"Yeah...it was so cold..."

"ENOUGH!!" shouted K. Everyone looked at the American.

"I say we...PARTY!!!!"

"YES! BREAK OUT THE BOOZE!!" shouted Touma as he pulled out a bottle from his hat. Fujisaki grabbed it from him.

"You can't drink in here!"

"Yes i can! Its my bulding and i say-"

"Touma, remember the last time you got drunk at NG?" asked Ryuichi. Touma thought for a moment.

**Flash Back**

"Now, Mr.Seguchi I-"

"I demand to have some Peeps!"

"Mr.President, I-"

"KING ME!!!"

"Mr.Pesident, what's going on?!"

"Lalalalalalalala...wha?"

"Dammit, he's drunk!"

"EVERYBODY TIE YOUR SHOES CLAP CLAP!!" Touma then passed out.

**End Flash Back**

"Hmmm...Nope. But i remember throwing up!" said Touma so proud of himself.

"Lets eat cake!" shouted Nittle Grasper's vocalist.

"Uh, we can't." said Fujisaki.

"What? Why?"

"Its all over Mr. Shindou's face." Shuichi then licked his face.

"Hey! Strawberry Icing!!" Everyone then laughed. They continued on with the party.

**Meanwhile wuith Yuki**

Yuki was traveling all over town in different stores seeing what Shuichi would like. While walking the streets, a hobo comes up to him.

"Change for the poor...?"

"No."

"NO CHANGE FOR DA POOR!?" Yuki then ripped off the discise.

"Your not suppose to be in the story!"

"BUT I WANTED TO BE IN THIS STORY AT LEAST!!!" shouted Kika. (Aka: ME!!)

"Grrrr..." growled Yuki.

"Its okay! I can help you!"

"Oh please, First a guy on a moose randomly comes on my balcony offering help, then the kool Aid Man comes in and-"

"KOOL AID?!"

"...sure. Anywho-"

"Let me see the card!"

"No."

"DO IT!!!!!"

"...fine." He handed her the card.

"Hey! I know this guy! ANTONIO!!"

"Antonio?"

"Yeah! He's my neighbor!" Yuki twitched.

"Whanna call him?"

"...Sure. I mean i...i..."

"You do...?"

"N-n-n-"

"Need some...?"

"H-h-h-"

"HELP IS ON THE WAY!!" She dailed the number and in under a minute, Antonio was there.

"Antonio!"

"Hey! So this guy needs help after all?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, follow me!" said Antonio. Kika and Yuki followed along. They frist stop at a pet shop.

"No." was Yuki's frist response.

"Why!? You know he wants a puppy!" begged Kika.

"Only $15.95"

"Oh, Shut up, Antonio!" Antonio shut his mouth.

"What about a fish?" questioned Yuki.

"No!" both Kika and Antonio screamed.

"Why? He had one before."

"Yeah...and Touma ate him!"

"...oh yeah...so?"

" I wouldn't get over it!" shouted Kika.

"Fine, fine...lets go to someone else." said Antonio. TheyTraveled to 'Toys R Us'. They looked around a bunch of areas, but Yuki thought this wouldn't interest Shuichi. It seemed the stuff here was for kids WAY younger than Shuichi...even thoguh he acts younger than he is. Suddenly, Yuki saw Kika driving a little car around in circles.

"360! 360!"

"Get off! I didn't bring you here to mess around!"

"BUT ITS SO AWESOME!!!!"

"Get off, NOW!"

"Awww, your no fun!"

"No fun." said Antonio on a scooter.

"Where did you come from?" asked Yuki suprised.

"ILE 2!!"

"Yay!"shouted Kika.

"Why Me?" questioned Yuki to himself.

**Back with Shuichi**

The party was ending and Fujisaki, Sakano, and the janitor had to go.

"Why did I have to go?" asked the janitor.

"Because." answered the author narriator...thing...yeah.

"Whats going on?" asked Hiro.

"ALIENS!! ALIENS!!" screamed the janitor. He ran out of the buliding screaming the same thing.

"Okay now..." responded Hiro.

"Come on Ryu, time to go!"

"Aw! Come 'on! I want to hang out with Shuichi some more!"

"Ryuichi, Shindou might have other things planned." When Shuichi he that he went into thought.

'Probably not...or maybe...sigh. God Yuki your so confusing! I don't know if you remebered or not!'

"Shuichi?" asked K-san interupting Shuichi in his thought.

"Wha?"

"Its best you go home now! Celebrate with the Man you love! Rejoice that I'm not shooting you for the rest of the evening!"

"Uhhh...Okay?"

"Come' on, Shuichi. I'll drive you home." offered Hiro.

"Okay!" The two of them headed for the exit.

"Say Hiro?"

"Yeah, Shuichi?"

"Can i ask you something?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well...have you seen a flying moose today?" Hiro twitched at the question. He whacked Shuichi over the head.

"What kind of question is that!?"

"Well, Yuki said he saw one!"

"Oi! Shuichi, just forget it."

"Forget what?"

"Exactly."

"No really, forget what?" Hiro started walking away.

"Hiro! Wait! What i say!?" Shuichi chased after Hiro.

**Back to Yuki**

By now, Yuki's head was about to expolde. They walked into many stores and Kika and Antonio have been helping, but they have been annoying the crap out of him. They were now walking on the street when Yuki turned around.

"Look i know you've been helping, but i'd like to do this on my own." Antonio and Kika looked at each other.

"Sure." they said and ran off.

'Wow, that was easier than expected...but what should i get.' he thought. The novelist continued to walk when suddenly he saw something in the window that Shuichi might like. He went into the store and bought it.

** Now with Shuichi**

Hiro just dropped Shuichi outside the apartment.

"Happy Birthday Shuichi! Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"Thanks Hiro." Hiro then drove off. Shuichi turned around and started walking up. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and he fell down to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt..."

"What are you doing you damn brat?" asked the voice. Shuichi looked up and saw his lover above him.

"Oh, sorry about that Yuki." Shuichi got up off the ground. They walked in the apartment complex together. They were at the elevator when Yuki pulled out a small box and handed it to Shuichi. Shuichi looked down at it.

"Wha...What's this?"

"Open it stupid." Shuichi opened it and was a golden ring. Shuichi looked up in tears.

"Its so pretty..."

"Happy Birthday." Shuichi hugged Yuki really tight.

"Thank you so much."

"Can't...breath...need...air..." Shuichi got off of him.

"Sorry." The elvator then opened up and they walked over to their apartment.

"This is the best birthday ever." said Shuichi.

"I'm sure it is." said Yuki unlocking the door. When he opened it his mouth dropped.

"What the-" Shuichi then walked in and gasped. The room was filled with decorations, gifts, cake, and-

"A christmas tree?" questioned Yuki. Suddenly Kika and Antonio popped out of no where.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" they shouted.

"Oh my god...This is awesome! and the banner doesn't say ''its a girl'!"

"What?"

"Don't ask Yuki."

"Looky Looky what we gots you! Yuki helped too!" said Kika.

"Really Yuki!?"

"...Yeah, sure." suddenly a puppy runs over to Shuichi and Shuichi's smile grew.

"OH MY GOD! ITS SO ADORABLE!" Yuki twitched.

"Thank you so much!! Wow! This IS the greatest birthday ever!!" shouted Shuichi while the puppy licked his face.

"Oi! I need to sit down." sighed Yuki as he sat on the couch.

"Blow out the candle!" shouted Kika and Antonio. Shuichi walked over and blew out the candle.

"Yay!" started Antonio " Now, I annouce that we-"

"HAVE A FOOD FIGHT!!" screamed Kika. Shuichi, Antonio and Kika started throughing cake everywhere. Some cake hit Yuki's face and he glared at Kika since she was the one that threw it.

"DUCK AND COVER!!!" yelled Kika. She jumped behind the couch.

"I wonder-" started Shuichi when suddenly interupted by a huge explossion outside. They were all shocked. Kika popped up behind the couch.

"Wow! I called that!"

"No duh! Your writing the story!" Shuichi and Kika lughed and throughout the rest of the party, Shuichi continued to enjoy his birthday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END**

Phew! Now its...4:45 on the east coast...ow my hand. Well, i hope you enjoyed that story. I had fun, since i was in it. Once again, i don't own gravitation and never will because my mind is no match for Maki Murakami-san's brilliants. So read more stories and review and remember...don't run with sissors...

I'll shall write more stories in the near future!! HAZZAH!!


End file.
